Aftermath, Part Three
"Aftermath, Part Three" was the twentieth issue of the Angel comic book series. Synopsis Desdemona . What a mystery. Is she really evil or secretly good or misguided? This issue doesn't really clarify which side she's really on (aside from her own). Gwen's little detective skills showed Desdemona in a very questionable light. So who was the unfortunate bloke she put the voodoo on and why did she turn him into a gorilla? Who are the people that she's working for and what are they getting out of people being turned into animals? Can't be good whatever the answer may be. Kate deciding to withhold this information from Angel but sharing with Gwen is mixed. Maybe she should wait until she knows everything about Desdemona's antics before getting Angel involved but at the same time, it's not like he's going to appreciate being kept in the dark either. Not that Angel seemed all that bothered about Desdemona anyways. Kate and Gwen did all the heavy lifting with that plot end this issue, which included having both of them facing Desdemona with predicted results. Of course knocking out and locking Desdemona didn't exactly unite Kate and Gwen either. Both women may want to find out what the kitty shape shifter's motives are but both of them are critical to the others methods. As for the kitty, are the cubs belonging to Desdemona? It looks like it and it certainly generates some sympathy if her children (or whoever they belong to) are being held in captivity. Wowsers, this might actually explain a lot of Desdemona's motives and why she's eager to side up with Angel. There also seems to be two sisters as well talking about being held against their will. However it seems like they're recovering from the effects of turning into animals and are bound to a cult/sect/whatever they are in case they become animals again. With only two issues left in this arc, they better be good. What was good about this issues was Angel and James Smythe, who reveals a connection to Cordelia. Angel's search for the mysterious angel didn't really take all that long. Smythe wasn't exactly hiding from Angel and when the two of them did meet up again, we saw some very cool moments as the two tag team a gang of demons. Smythe explained that he needed help with the demons and he also made an effort to make sure that Angel was packing the right ammunition as well. As for his race – the Potentates, well they're warrior angels and did some background work during the hell segment of this whole comic season. The snag is that Smythe's people are also missing and he obviously wants/needs Angel's help in getting them back. That means he's coming back for more and it also gives us another mystery. Who would go about kidnapping warrior angels? Assuming that Smythe's race are not either dead, corrupted or that Smythe is making the whole thing up. Personally I hope not. I like the character and I actually want him to be a good guy, is that naively silly of me? As for Angel's disgruntled employers, I wasn't that much interested in them two issues ago and I really didn't care that Angel relinquished his services with them in this one. As for the cat sisters, one of them got snagged (Penelope) while Gwen was still frustrated with Desdemona being out for the count. Now I really do want to find out what's going on here. Continuity The story is set after After the Fall, but before "Become What You Are". Appearances Individuals *Angel *Connor *James *Dez *Gwen Raiden *Kate Lockley Organizations and Titles Species Events Locations *Los Angeles Weapons and Objects Body Count *twelve demons, killed by Angel and James Behind the Scenes Collections *''Aftermath'' Gallery Variant Covers A06-20-00c.jpg|Retailer Incentive A A06-20-00d.jpg|Retailer Incentive B nl:Aftermath, Deel Drie Category:Angel comics